Be my sword, Be my shield
by luckycloud9
Summary: I'm sick and I feel miserable. Enjoy this story of Franz and Amelia. People all around them all have their perfect other. What about them?


yo

what's goin' on?

so I deided that I would write a story about my favorite and oh so fluffy pairing in FE

Amelia and Franz

enjoy

bai

* * *

Be my sword

Be my shield

The group of resistane fighters lead by Eirika and Ephraim were ambushed by another persistent group of Grado army remnants. Just a bunh of foolhardy mercenaries and fighters supported by a few mages and archers. Not too much of a chalenge but still they had to be disposed of. But what was a broken and scattered army still fighting for? Was it for revenge? Or was it beacuse they now had a burning hatred for Renais. Franz kept wondering about they're motives to fight while he ran his lane straight through another stupidly brave fighter. He wrenched his lance free and stabbed another mercenary to his left. An archer began taking aim at him while he was untimely stabbing the mercenary. His shield wasn't in the right place and he was hit in the side. He gasped in pain and fell off of his horse and hit the ground with a thud. He was too disoriented to see the soldier about to lance him. Luckily a certain blonde cavalier came riding in to save the day. He was impaled on a heavy spear. He grabbed at it before he was lifted up in the air a few feet up. He flailed his a few seconds before being flung over to the archer who had previously hit Franz. He looked a little disoriented and his vision was blurry. His savior slowly came into focus.

" Whew! That guy was heavier than he looked "

He was surprised

" A-Amelia!? "

Said cavalier just grinned. She got off of her horse and held her hand out for him to take. He grabbed it and she helped him up.

" Uh.. thanks Amelia you really saved my life back there " He thanked her

" No problem. Now let's continue fighting... and try not to fall off again " She said with a wink as she got up on her horse. He blushed slightly. But he returned his focus back to the battle at hand. They were being attacked by some very persistent Gradonian Remnants. Man were they persistent. They're emperor dead, Their Generals dead or defected, Their men scattered all over the place it seemed hopeless for them yet they still fought on. It was this that made Franz question their motives. He looked around to see most of the enemy dead or retreating yet some still fought. Franz took this time to search for his Rival/Friend( and possible future love interest ).

He found her talking to Duessel about some techniques with the lance. He smiled at the sight. She certainly thought of Duessel as something of a father figure. Just like he thought of Seth as a father-ish figure too. He sighs remembering his dad. He wonders how he's doing now. He snaps back to reality as he notices Amelia now in front of him and giggling. He blushed beet red.

" A-Amelia. What's so funny? "

" You were just spacing out right now " She said with a giggle

" What's so funny about spacing out? "

" You were blushing while you were staring at me "

" Oh "

More blood rushed up to his face as Amelia started giggling again. It was technically safe to goof around the battlefield because the fighting had died down a lot. The fight had lasted for six hours now and they were all dead tired. But they still had to get rid of the remaining troops in the area. Seth and Natasha were talking about something with dreamy looks in they're eyes. Saleh and Eirika were fighting it out against a few soldiers. Lute and Artur were having an intelligent conversation. It seemed every one was with someone they loved or got along with. He even noticed Ephraim and Myrrh talking about something. It seemed Ephraim was very hopeful about something. And then he presented her a ring. An Amethyst perched on a golden ring. It was beautiful. He noticed Amelia looking over there too. She awwed at the proposal. Myrrh literally glomped Ephraim yelling " I will! I will Ephraim I love you! " at him. Then he held her still looking deeply into her eyes. They're hands with the rings intertwined and then.

They kissed

Franz and Amelia blushed, looked away and chuckled nervously.

" Hehehe... well looks like they actually sealed the deal now... Hehehe "

Suddenly Gerik appeared behind them along with Dozla and clasped their hands on the young cavaliers.

" HAHAHA! well looks like prince Ephraim finally sealed the deal with Myrrh Eh?! " He nudged Gerik who smiled warmly at the newly engaged couple.

" Yeah... Welp... Joshua sure lost a lot today huh? "

" Wai-wai-wait wait " Franz cut in.

" You guys were betting on whether or not they would get together? "

" Unfortunately yes " Saleh appeared with Eirika beside him. Amelia also noticed a saphire ring on Eirika's finger.

" Joshua REALLY lost alot of money today " Ross cut in.

" You too!? " Amelia shouted

" Yupdidoo " Ross announced. Crossing his arms and smirking. Seth joined in too.

" I'm happy to see that the prince and the princess have finally found someone for each other "

" I'm glad you found you're love too Seth " Eirika motioned to Natasha blushing and smiling while she held Seth's arm.

" Wait where's Joshua? " Joshua appeared behind the crowd.

" I'm sorry folks but I won't be able to repay you with gold " Everyone who made a bet groaned.

" BUT! " Everybody looked up.

" I'll repay you by inviting you to my wedding in Jehanna when this war is finally over! " Everybody cheered along with Ephraim and Myrrh who joined the group.

" Who's the lucky gal? " Ewan asked excitedly. He stepped for them to see Marisa. Flushed and blushing while she smiled nervously at them holding up her hand with an Emerald green ring on it. Everybody cheered again in unison. Amelia and Franz snuck away from the group.

" Hehehe... well looks like a lot of people are getting married after this eh Amelia "

" Yeah... Hehehe... huh... " He trailed off looking at the ground they traveled. They were mainly surveying the battlefield while the others celebrated.

" Hey Amelia? "

" Yes Franz? " He looked down pondering his options. He finally took a deep breath and faced Amelia.

" Amelia "

" Yes what is it Franz? " A drop of sweat ran down from his forehead to his neck. Then he said.

" Will you marry me? " Amelia was taken aback slightly. Before she could respond he spoke again.

" Oh whats the use. You're from Grado and I'm from Renais and-and were supposed to be enemies but-but "

" Franz- "

" I love you! I just love you so much I want to protect you. I want to be you're shield I'll fight for you I-I'll take care of you " He looked exhausted but he still continued.

" I'm sorry if you don't want this and I'm sorry I had to say this but... Amelia I- "

He was silenced by a kiss. Amelia was right beside him on her horse and kissing him. All the stress and emotions and fellings for each other they had pent up were flooding out with that one single kiss... They broke away for breath but put their foreheads together. Breathing each others air.

" I love you "

" I love you too Amelia "

Suddenly cheering and clapping erupted from behind them. They turned around to see them all cheering for them.

" Nice one little brother " Forde said giving him a thumbs up.

They didn't care. They were happy enough that they had each other now

_I'll be you're sword_

_And I'll be you're shield_

* * *

SSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

Not too crappy right? right?...

Anyway sorry if they were a little bit OOC here

It's my first time writing a FE:SS Fic

Have mercy on me

I don't care if you review or not I'll keep writing and posting stories no matter what

Bai


End file.
